


Entwined in finding you

by foreigndreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreigndreams/pseuds/foreigndreams
Summary: While the Queen grew ill shortly after giving birth, an unavoidable future crawled upon the metropolis city of Insomnia. The heir and only son to the Caelum dynasty was swiped from his crib in the early hours following the morning after her passing, leaving the Kingdom to grieve two loses. King Regis knows his son is still amongst the living and he has a pretty good idea who stole the last remnant of his beloved wife. After assembling the Kingsglaive roughly five years later, he sends a young Nyx Ulric into Niflheim in order to find his son...It was no secret the Emperor had trouble conceiving a child in the past and his people had come to accept there would never be a blood heir to the throne. That was until he announced he had learned of an illegitimate child and would raise the infant to follow in his steps.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What is this? I don't know honestly. I had an idea pop in my head and wanted to try it out. This first chapter is merely the prologue. Let's see how this goes~

It was no secret Iedolas Aldercapt had no heir to call his own. That when he died, the throne would die with him and Niflheim would adopt a reign similar to Altissia. Many were worried over the future of Niflheim, numerous didn't like the idea of it. However, these concerns were kept tucked away, never spoken of. The people thought that if they ignored the inevitable future, it wouldn't come to be. So imagine the surprise, the shock, the absolute joy when their beloved ruler announced he had a child. An illegitimate child, but a child that shared his blood nonetheless. That future they had all dreaded, that had taunted them from the shadows, was now no more. There would be a heir to take their Emperor's throne when he passed, a ruler to follow in his footsteps.

The babe was merely just an infant, no more than a few weeks old. He was branded with the name of Noctis Aldercapt. While everyone was ecstatic to have such news, they began to grow curious on who the mother was. While it had been made clear she was of no real importance and held no title, 

Rumors drifted throughout the kingdom. The most common and believed suspicion was that she was merely a whore from Lucis, who had entertained the Emperor during a visit to Niflheim and found herself pregnant with his child. Unable to live with the shame -- or perhaps she possessed a heart of stone -- she abandoned the newborn infant at a church with a note claiming the boy was the bastard of their ruler. The emperor did nothing to confirm or deny the rumors that floated about, only claiming the babe was indeed his when whispers doubt caught his ear.

While the Kingdom of Niflheim was rejoicing the good news, Lucis was in a deep state of mourning. Not only had they lost their Queen, but also the child she had given birth to. Aulea Lucis Caelum had taken ill just weeks after bringing life into the world. She had been infected with the Scourge, and by the time a proper diagnosis came to light, it was too late to get her to the Oracle in Tenebrae. So King Regis had made sure she was comfortable as possible, going to no ends to see that their best staff were assigned to her every need, the most well renown doctor tending to her, and the best medicine money could buy to ease her suffering. She held her baby every chance she got, and when she no longer hand strength in her arms, her husband sat at her bedside with their bundle of joy so she could still see him. When her condition grew worse, the King saw it best to move the baby back into his own nursery, abiding Aulea's wishes to keep the baby away when she started growing delirious.

It was three nights later when the unimaginable happened. They knew the Scourge could take life, it was a plague after all, and if not healed by an Oracle, death was the outcome. However, they were not aware it had the ability to turn humans onto daemons. 

When Regis arrived in the middle of the night to an urgent call, he found four of his men and one of the staff had been brutally slain. The room was the echo of a chaotic scene; curtains torn into ribbons, vases and pictures knocked to the floor in splintered heaps, crimson soaked the carpet and bespattered the walls. Aulea was no more. Her body and mind had died before the corruption had completely swallowed her physical body. All that remained were the shredded remnants of her favorite blue gown she had requested to be buried in, strewn across the bed. 

The daemon was large -- almost too big to fit in the spacious room. Bearing the lower half of a snake and the upper half of something resembling a female human with blue skin. Six arms each brandished a sword, already dripping with blood. Cold eyes glared down at Regis with no recognition, lips curling into a snarl. He understood this was no longer Aulea, but knowing what he had to do to keep those who remained in close proximity safe, to keep their son safe -- well, she might as well have pierced his heart with one of her blades.

The next few minutes happened in a blur of more chaos and confusion. Blue streaks of his arsenal flying through the air, glass shattering, guards shouting, the daemon screeching out in anger as it was pushed back, and then there was a gaping hole where the windows had been. 

King Regis wept in his room that night, refusing to allow anyone to witness his vulnerability. He cried for the woman he had lost and the son who would never know the mother which had loved him with every fiber of her being. It wasn't until the next morning, when he went to check in on his heir in the nursery, that he found an empty crib. The second loss in the matter of one night.

It was weeks later when news of the Emperor's illegitimate child reached Lucis and, more importantly, the King's ears. Regis was no fool. Perhaps it was the wisdom passed on by the Ring of the Lucii or maybe it was a father's intuition, but he KNEW the baby was that of his son. Niflheim had done many bold things in his years, but this was one of the gutsiest moves they ever made. He wasn't sure which infuriated him more: the fact they had kidnapped his son or the fact Aldercapt was trying to play him off as his own flesh and blood.

It was five years later when King Regis assembled the Kingsglaive and tasked a select few with infiltrating Gralea, the imperial heartland, to find his son . . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little heir wants a taste of freedom and doesn't mind going against his father's wishes to obtain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs it, Noctis is six in the beginning of this chapter and seven at the end. I tried to base Gralea on a video that showed the city during the day. Enjoy ~

Gralea was a drab city; it was like looking at a painting that was in the last phases of losing the remaining colors. Bland buildings and houses lined the streets. There was a high road above the buildings that weaved in-between the skyscrapers in the heart of the city that a train came in on sometimes. Factories were a big thing for the Empire, you couldn't go three blocks without seeing one. Unfortunately, because there were so many factories, pollution clogged the air and made it stale, hazing out the sun even on the brightest days. There were strict curfews as well for the residents. Unless you carried a signed badge of permission or were a high ranking guard on duty, being out past 9pm was prohibited on the weekdays. Weekends were a little more lenient, extending the time to 11pm. Crime was minimal, but that was due to the Magitek that patrolled the streets and were stationed inside buildings. Despite this however, many felt accustomed to it and complaints were rarely heard.

It was just after Noctis' sixth birthday when he begun to realize he had a shadow. At first, he thought it was his mind playing tricks on him; just a dark blur from his peripheral vision that disappeared before he could even try to look in the given direction. It went on for months, to the point he thought he was going mad and imagining things. When able to grab an audience with his father, the Emperor, Iedolas had their best doctor on call check him. From a simple physical to checking his vision to doing one too many blood tests. Noctis regretted telling his father afterwards. It wasn't a pleasant experience and the doctor had been anything but gentle. 

Oddly enough, all test came back normal. He was fine and in good health for a six-year-old, his eyesight was excellent, no noticeable problems. So Noctis couldn't understand what the dark blur was that he barely caught sight of at time was. Not wishing to worry his father, or risk the possibility of being thrown in some ward for surveillance, he decided to keep quiet about the continuous occurrences.

When his seventh birthday neared, he was pleased to notice thr sightings of the shadow had lessened greatly and he was able to tuck it to the deepest part of his consciousness. Besides, there were more pressing matters that took over his mind with the hope he may get a special request from his father for his birthday.

For as long as he could remember, he had been stuck inside the walls of the palace with private tutors who had fought tooth and nail to have the chance to teach the Emperor's son and be in their ruler's good graces. They weren't friendly but they weren't necessarily rude either -- just uptight with hard eyes and faces stuck in constant frowns. There weren't any other kids either, and it was getting suffocating. He wanted to go to school in the city, with other children his age and teachers who offered more than a mumbled "don't be late tomorrow".

But things never go according to plan.

His father was protective, dangerously so, and that didn't change when Noctis grew another year older. Iedolas refused to let his heir leave the palace walls, claiming that he was far too young and there were too many that sought him harm, even within their own city. He made sure to give Noctis the bought luxuries any other child his age would want, that would make any other child forget such "nonsense"; a larger room, a new bed, a gaming system with a bundle of different games, new clothes, random toys, and so forth. Any kid would be ecstatic to get so many presents on their birthday, but it only left Noctis feeling empty and unheard. All the presents in the world wouldn't chase away the longing of wanting to explore their city. To feel free.

Which was why he snuck out several weeks later for the first time in his life. He wasn't sure what normal kids took to school, but he carried a pencil and some folded up paper in his pocket. It had taken precious hours of inconspicuously watching guards and the rotating shifts before he knew it by heart and mastered a plan to slip by unnoticed. There had been two instances where he had nearly been caught by the Magitek. He would take one of his instructors any day over those creepy mechanical soldiers.

The city wasn't anything special to his eyes and the outside air stung his lungs that weren't used to the pollution, but he was out. He could do anything, go anywhere. A choice he made all on his own. Even if this were short lived, he planned to enjoy it as much as possible. 

The sidewalks weren't crowded and Noctis could feel curious eyes on him as he hurriedly made his way by in search for a school. _What did schools look like? Uh-oh._

Being stuck inside all of his life, Noctis was not knowledgeable of things like particular buildings and definitely not crosswalks or how they worked. His newest pair of shoes hit sandstone pavement as he tried to hurry across, much to the protest of a man who was just standing by.

Suddenly, tires were screeching, a horn blaring, and Noctis stood wide-eyed in the middle of the street as a car barreled towards him. 

Hands grappled the young prince around the waist and practically flew him out of harms way -- at least, that's what it felt like. His feet struggled to find their footing when released, legs trembling, steadying himself on a nearby bench. Glancing over his shoulder, eyes narrowed on the figure, ignoring the young man in the now-stopped vehicle who made a rude gesture towards them before driving off.

His savoir sighed. "Geez, kid. You gotta be more careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyx is here! ...or is he? -insert evil laugh- Worry not! The next chapter is already in the works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis makes a friend.

Her name was Crowe and she was where everything started.

Noctis' first impression of her was that she was rude -- though the correct word was more along the lines of blunt.

"You can't go waltzing into an intersection just because you're the Emperor's son. Don't you know that's what a crosswalk is for?" She scolded, arms crossed, as she stared down at him. Brown hair was messily pulled back, a few strands hung loose and framed her face. She wasn't dressed in anything more than the typical civilian. A worn leather bomber with a tank top beneath, a pair of dark pants accompanied by some muddied looking boots.

"Who says I can't?" The question was innocent as Noctis stared back at her, wondering how she knew him based off sight alone. Over the years, he had only made a handful of appearances to the public, and certainly not any within the past year. Maybe he did resemble his father more than he thought...

She quirked a brow at him, the corners of her mouth twitching. "Get that attitude from your old man?"

Noctis huffed, insulted. No wonder his father didn't want him wandering about the city; the citizens clearly didn't know how to react around royalty.

"Okay, okay. Lose the pout." She uncrossed her arms, instead leaning over and bracing her hands on her thighs. Noctis realized her eyes were a pretty shade of amber. "You know you're not supposed to be outside the palace. How'd you even slip by the top notch patrol?"

That made him hesitate, averting his gaze. "None of your business." His response earned a humorous snort from her and he warily glanced to her from the corner of his eye, ready to bolt of need be. "Are you going to . . . take me back?" He hoped not. Not after he had finally accomplished his goal. It was too soon.

Straightening, she contemplated for a long minute before a grin broke across her features. "Nah -- but only on one condition." Crowe held up her index finger as if to emphasize her point. "My friends and I are part of the army, so if you want to wander around, you need to have one of us at your side at all times."

A hard frown played upon Noctis face, board-lining a pout. No wonder she knew who he was; only cadets of the Niflheim's army weren't allowed in the palace. She had probably caught sight of him traveling in the halls. The thought of having someone hovering as he explored the city was disheartening. After all, he had plenty of people guarding and watching his every move inside his home. 

"Well...?" She held out her hand, a warm expression on her face.

His father said to never trust a stranger. Never go with anyone unless he had been given specific permission to do so. There were more bad people in the world than good ones. But Crowe didn't seem bad and she clearly didn't mean him any harm.

After debating it for a long minute, he timidly took her hand, feeling her squeeze it lightly in response, and automatically smiled in return.

"Great! So, runaway prince, where do you wanna go?"

o - ⚪ - o

Noctis wanted to go to school. A real school with other kids. When Crowe heard his request, she offered a remorseful smile.

"We'd have to enroll you and being the Emperor's son... Well, you know that wouldn't fly."

Noctis didn't need to hear a direct "no" to understand what she was getting at. His mood sullied as they crossed another street, hand still in Crowe's. She had made them wait for the crosswalk, explaining red meant _don't cross and wait_ while green meant _cross_. She also told him that even if it was green and others were crossing, it was still important to look both ways. He still didn't understand why he didn't have to right to just cross whenever he wanted and when he asked her, she fixed him with a look, as if to say: _Really? After what just happened, you don't know?_

School was out of the question, but she took him to a stand serving ice cream, which helped bump his mood back up. Not the most exciting or interesting place, but it meant a lot to him personally. While his father naturally spoiled him, things like desserts where deemed unhealthy and only allowed for special occasions, like birthdays. 

Once they had gotten their cones topped with two scoops each, they settled on a bench and quietly delved into their respective treats, watching the city around them. The civilians with stone faces, the Magitek that made scheduled rounds, the vehicles that drove up and down thr streets. It was oddly peaceful, but almost in an unnerving way. No one paid them any mind outside of a bored or tired glance occasionally when passing before being forgotten just as quickly.

It wasn't until they were almost done eating, that Noctis voice his theory. "You're not from Niflheim, are you?" Maybe it was just his imagination, but there was something different about her than the rest of Niflheim's people. At least those he had had actual interactions with.

"Nope. I'm from a little place called Galahd in Lucis," she explained as she bit into her cone, unfazed by his curiosity. 

"What's it like? Is it different than here? Do they have factories, too?" The questions tumbled out of his mouth, fascinated with another continent. His instructors had taught him the bear minimum when it came to Lucis; just what was required to know for history and the relations between them.

Crowe finished the last of her cone in one big bite and swallowed, wiping her hands on her pants. Something that was very unladylike, Noctis noted. "Oh, kid. It's nothing like it is here. The air it cleaner, there are forest and mountains and stretches of land without a single building. There are a few factories in Lucis but rare when compared to this place." 

"Are your friends from Ga...Gala..." Noctis found himself struggling with the word, brow furrowing, before deciding to start again. "Are they from Lucis, too?"

Stretching her arms over her head, Crowe nodded and placed her hands on her hips. A small grin curling along her lips. "You wanna meet them?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish we had seen more of Crowe before...well, if you've watched KG, you know. I really loved what little we did get of her and had to include her in my story. I don't want to spend too much time with child!Noctis, since the story won't really kick off until he's older and I don't want a bunch of filler chapters. I'll make sure certain details are expanded or touched on, but don't be surprised if there are one or two more time-skips. And yes, I promise you'll see Nyx in the next chapter ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training. And Nyx. And some others. But definitely Nyx.

His ass hit the hard floor, sword skidding across the room

"You'll never get into the army if you keep falling on your ass," Luche Lazarus scoffed, lowering his own weapon. 

A dagger. A stupid dagger. _He had managed to knock his sword away with a stupid dagger!_

Fifteen-year-old Noctis flushed in embarrassment, glaring up at his opponent. The man hadn't even broken a sweat and he sure as hell wasn't as winded as Noctis himself was.

The Emperor's son wanted to join the ranks of the Niflheim army. He had ever since he met the unique bunch that had been Crowe's friends and comrades. There had been something admirable about them, especially after knowing the dangers they faced to help Niflheim expand its reign across the lands of Eos. They were strong, mentally when they had to carry their dead comrades home, and physically when they had to fight numerous daemons. Sometimes they came back with only a few scratches, other times it looked like some creature had used them as its personal chew toy. 

Noctis wanted _that_. He didn't want to be coddled. He didn't want to be loved or adored for his title. He didn't want to be protected by his father or the soldiers. Instead of having respect handed to him because of the blood that ran through his veins, he wanted to _earn_ it. 

So Noctis found himself visiting the training hall whenever he had free time to spare just to watch Crowe and her friends spar against one another. There were no more attempts to sneak out of the palace after his encounter with meeting Crowe and her friends. They had risked their necks when they returned him to a distraught Emperor, making up the excuse they had seen him lost in the dungeons of the palace and escorted him back. Iedolas hadn't given them anything more than a word of thanks before dismissing them.

Now, for the past eight months, Noctis had been practicing how to use a sword. They had started with the basics, spending the majority of that time learning simple maneuvers, self defense without a weapon, and how to read an opponent, before finally letting Noctis use an actual sword, which had been just a couple of weeks prior to today.

"Well, he is a scrawny little thing," Libertus jested from the sidelines. 

"Hey!" Noctis protested, jerking his glare towards the burly man. "I've got muscle...you just can't see it."

"Keep telling yourse--Ow!"

Crowe retracted her elbow from Libertus' side and crossed her arms. "Don't listen to him. We know Luche is being a jackass today."

There was some truth to her words; during her own match with Luche, he had played some dirty moves and almost landed a blow that would have snapped her wrist if she hadn't dodged fast enough. They rarely got that rough with each other and when they did, they knew without having to ask the other party was not in the greatest mood and it was best if they trained alone.

"Fine. Then someone else train with him." Luche avoided looking at the heir. "I'm done for today. Nyx, you take babysitting duty."

Noctis almost snarled at him as he left. Almost. He had enough dignity to know not to appear like a rabid animal. Luche was never one to sugarcoat things, but Noctis could've sworn he had a personal vendetta against him for some unknown reason. 

"You gonna stay on the floor all day, Your Highness?" Nyx taunted with a signature smirk as he approached from the sidelines. That infuriating, egotistical, confident, handsome-- no . . . no, **no**. 

Noctis found himself focusing on the twin daggers Nyx drew from behind him as he worked to get to his feet. "In your dreams, Ulric." He was proud his voice came out normally, able to hold his head high as he went to retrieve his sword.

Two daggers clashed against the blade of a sword not even three minutes later, noises echoing throughout the hall. Noctis was aware his new opponent would strike the second he recovered his sword. No warnings needed. Their two friends on the sidelines watched intently. Unfortunately, Nyx normally came away the victor when it came to a spar between the two. Noctis had a tendency to get too cocky or too careless. Sometimes both.

Not today.

Noctis managed to hook his boot around Nyx's ankle and give a strong enough yank that Nyx went sprawling backwards. Quickly, Noctis pounced, straddling the man's torso while he angled his sword carefully against his neck, and grinned triumphantly.

"Looks like you win, Noct. Just don't let it go to your head in a real battle."

There was something remorseful about the way he said his name, an odd sense of gentleness he wasn't used to, and Noctis felt his grin disappear, exchanged for an expression of silent question. Now that he stopped and actually thought about it, Nyx had seemed distracted during their fight. "Were you holding back?"

"If I had, I still wouldn't have let you beat me." Nyx offered a lazy smile -- but something didn't look right about it, as if it were forced -- before nudging him to move.

Noctis heard Crowe's cheer for his victory and Libertus's rib at Nyx about losing to a runt of a Prince as he clambered off the older male. He had finally managed to beat Nyx in a spar. He should have been boasting and rubbing it in his face. Instead, all he felt was a sense of dread form in the pit of his stomach. Like a silent warning, despite the fact it didn't make any sense. He knew he could trust Nyx and the others with his life.

_So why did everything he had been taught up until then scream otherwise?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote the ending like three times because I kept changing things around. Sorry I didn't do a detailed scene of Noctis meeting Nyx and the others for the first time; I don't really have any ideas for that scene but maybe I'll do a one-shot if I ever do. One more time skip at the start of the next chapter and then things will even out. No more jumping to years in advance, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A party is held to celebrate Noctis's eighteenth birthday. He crosses paths with a certain someone. And a horrible truth is revealed.

Everything had started just fine. Normal. Exciting. A little nerve wracking but nothing he couldn't handle. Especially with Nyx there.

A party was held to celebrate Noctis's eighteenth birthday. All those in Niflheim were invited to attend -- guests from Tenebrae were invited as well. 

The ballroom was huge. Crystal chandlers hung from the high-ceiling, which was painted in gold and red. Windows lined the upper walls while tables lined the far walls, numerous platters of food spread out. The pleasant aroma drifted lazily into the air while voices filled the room.

Noctis himself stood back along one of the walls, watching as guests mingled amongst one another, and taking small sips from his flute occasionally in hopes to settle his nerves. He was dressed in a white suit, lined with gold trimming and red accents. His hair was neatly combed and gelled back, though a few rebellious strands were free but only added to sharpen his appearance.

"You've got company," Nyx warned from his side, snapping him from his zoned out state.

Noctis didn't need to turn around to see what Nyx looked like; he could picture it down to the last detail. How the man stood ramrod straight, a stoic mask on his face with arms folded behind him, eyes scrutinizing anyone who approached the heir.

"Your Highness," a young woman greeted with a warm smile, drawing to stop a few feet away. Blond hair was pulled back, blue eyes sparkled in the light. There was a guard hovering behind her, though she paid him no mind. "I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, the Oracle. It is an honor to make your acquaintance." She couldn't have been more than a few years older than himself, but she held an air of someone much more mature. Someone who had been through more than enough for one lifetime.

His eyes flashed to the guard again, suddenly understanding why she had a personal shadow. It wasn't for her protection, it was to make sure she didn't run off or attempt anything foolish.

"Uh...yeah," Noctis said lamely, before trying to stand a bit straighter and hurriedly corrected himself. "I mean, it's good to meet you as well. I hear your brother, Sir Ravus, is in our army. My father and the Chancellor have spoken highly of him. I'm a little jealous."

While the smile remained, Lunafreya's eyes grew sad. "I'm afraid I do not see my brother much, but I'm glad to hear he is doing well." She fell silent, seemingly thoughtful. "I hear you have desires to join the army?"

Noctis ducked his head, glancing down at the flute in his hand, gently sloshing the champagne around. "Is that bad? I guess it's not normal but I wanted to help my father, even though he was against it for the longest time." 

Lunafreya smiled again, turning her gaze out to the party guests. "Not at all. It's quite admirable. There was once another Prince that fought on the front lines for his country."

They chatted for a little longer before she took her leave, though she seemed reluctant and he felt the same. There was an odd comfort when she was around, but maybe it was simply because she was the Oracle.

"You were quite friendly," Nyx noted afterwards.

"What, jealous?" Noctis teased as he watched her disappear into the crowd of bodies with her guard in tow. Hot breath caressed his neck, nearly make him jump, suddenly very aware of Nyx's presence behind him. The light pressure of another body against his back, making him freeze.

"Depends. Was that your intention, because it wasn't a very good one."

Flushing, Noctis turned sharply to retort, only to find his voice gone as he stared at Nyx. That infuriating smile, that could unravel him and turn his thoughts to mud, that very one he was wearing now. Averting his eyes in defeat, he heaved out a huff. "It is my responsibility to be friendly towards our esteemed guests, isn't it? Especially if it's the Oracle herself."

Nyx snorted softly but let it drop.

_It was shortly after, when everything went to hell and his world first began cracking._

The sound of glass shattering from the windows overhead was the only warning they got before the lights flickered briefly and people started screaming and shouting as shadows dropped in. Magitek troops were deployed almost instantly, ready to counter the attack while human soldiers worked on getting the guests to safety. 

Noctis felt himself sucked into the crowd as people ran by, separating him from his protector.

"Noctis!"

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be happy Nyx finally said his name. A familiar, calloused hand grasped his, and for a second, Noctis believed he'd be alright -- but the force of the moving crowd was too much and he was completely swallowed, whisked away from Nyx.

Trying to keep from falling and ending up trampled to death, Noctis moved with the direction of them, heading for the halls. Along the way, he caught more than enough glimpses to know who the intruders were bases on their outfits alone. 

The Kingsglaive.

Horror seized him. _What were **they** doing here?_ He had been told about them from his father, how they were a threat and if he ever encountered someone resembling a Glaive, it would be better to escape. They were ruthless killers who followed the cruel ruler of Lucis and wouldn't hesitate to slit their throats if they had the chance. To keep Niflhiem from continuing its reign and conquering of lands.

"Your Highness, are you okay?" A soldier asked over the sound of gunfire and metal clashing when he staggered out into the hall. Smoke bombs were going off inside the ballroom, leaking out into the corridor as people continued to flee.

"I'm fine," he managed around a coughing fit. "What happened? Is Lucis attacking?!" 

"We don't have time, Your Highness. The Emperor has ordered us to find you and escort you to him."

Noctis scoffed, backing away from the entryway as more smoke billowed out. "I don't run. What was all that talk about joining his army for if he wants me to hide like a coward?" Drawing the golden sword embedded with red jewels from the sheath strapped to his hip, he readied himself.

"They have their King's magic," the soldier hissed, gripping him by the shoulder. "They can use elemental magic and teleport. Let the Magitek deal with the--" His body collapsed to the ground in a heap. 

"Well that was easy," the hooded Glaive said, lifting his free hand to his ear and speaking to someone else. "I've got the prince. Permission to take into custody?"

Noctis lunged forward, aiming the sword for his opponent's ribs. The Glaive quickly jumped back -- barely -- disappearing in the smoke. Noctis followed without hesitation, knowing visibility would be poor but willing to take the risk if it meant one less enemy to deal with. 

But it was too reckless. He wasn't trained like these men were. Innocent spars didn't amount to those who had fought in war and been trained properly for it.

Something slammed into him from behind, knocking him to the ground, his weapon disappearing in the smoke surrounding them.

Trying to suppress his urge to cough -- and panic slowly bubbling up -- he tried to find it. Only to have an arm wind around his neck and haul him back. He struggled in return.

"Hold still, kid. I don't wanna hurt you!"

Noctis didn't respond, instead choosing to elbow his captor. A grunt let him know he had been successful as the arm started to loosen and he hurried to pull free. Something jabbed into his side and static jolts went through his body. A strangled cry left his mouth before his body sagged back and the Glaive reinforced his hold, dragging them both out from the plume of smoke.

"What did you do?!" Someone demanded. _Crowe?_

He couldn't open his eyes, consciousness wavering.

"Don't blame me. He wasn't exactly easy to handle. Besides, he'll be fine once the effects wear off in a few hours."

Noctis was vaguely aware of his back meeting the cold floor gently and the two speaking hovering over him, but his body wouldn't listen to him and he could feel himself slipping with each passing second.

"Nyx is gonna kill you," Crowe groaned at the Glaive named Pelna.

And it was the last thing Noctis heard before his consciousness was consumed entirely.

Crowe. Nyx.

They were traitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music goes here* Tbh, I'm not completely satisfied with how I wrote the ending, but it works. No more time skips (at least not large ones), so the next chapter will pick up a little from where this one left off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis see's Nyx again and in a new light. Things don't go so smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: there is a situation near the end when Noctis is sedated against his will (the start with be marked with a *). So if that bothers anyone, you can skip the end. You won't miss anything.

If the Glaives thought they'd have a restful trip back to Lucis on an airship, they were so very wrong. As they quickly came to learn, the Niflheim heir was a hellion when pissed. 

He punched the man named Pelna and tried to throttle Nyx before they managed to restrain his wrists behind his back. He then lashed out with his foot, striking Libertus square in the gut, before they threw him in his own room and locked the door. It wasn't enough to quell the fury burning in his stomach, though.

Noctis yelled and cursed their names, kicking at the door until finally he wore himself down and collapsed on the cot which rested against one of the walls, breathing heavily and eyes burning.

His throat was raw, his side ached, his wrists were still cuffed and chafed, but none of that could amount to the betrayal he felt. The very people he had trusted and grown up around had turned around and stabbed him in the back. Now they were dragging him back to Lucis, no doubt to face their King. There was no telling what they would do; maybe they would hold him hostage and dangling him over his father's head in order to turn the tables on this War, maybe they would torture him until they got information, or maybe they would humiliate him by forcing him to serve their ruler. 

Death sounded much more merciful and he was almost fearful as to why they didn't slit his throat and leave him when they had the chance. A noise lodged itself in his throat and he curled up, facing the wall. It was too much. He didn't want to think about it. _Why hadn't he just listened to the advice of his father?_ If he had, he never would have trusted Crowe, he never would have grown attached to her or her friends, he never would have trusted Nyx with his life, and he probably wouldn't be in this situation.

Time was non-existent to Noctis. There were no clocks to tell time and no windows to the outside to give him an impression of the time of day. No one came by; if there was someone outside standing post, they didn't try to communicate. Just four white walls, the cot, and the door that was the only way in or out.

He must have dozed because the sound of the door unlocking and opening roused him. Blinking groggily at the wall, Noctis didn't bother moving to see who it was. At this point, it didn't matter who it was. They were all enemies or traitors.

"Noctis." There was a small pause. "Or would you prefer, 'Your Highness'?"

Bitterness stabbed at him, reopening a fresh wound and Noctis refused to answer, closing his eyes in hopes to shut Nyx out. Fingers brushed over the cuffs on his wrists causing him to jerk away, glowering at the man over his shoulder who was kneeling next to his cot.

Nyx met the angered gaze with one of eerily calmness. "They're bleeding and need to be tended to before infection sets in."

"I don't want your help," Noctis spat, tone full of venom, and struggled to sit up. He noticed the Kingsglaive attire garb Nyx now wore and felt sick. "But maybe you can enlighten me on what the hell is going on!"

Nyx didn't respond at first. "Let me treat your injuries and I'll answer your questions."

"I don't make deals with traitors!" The anger from earlier was reborn, burning in his chest, stinging at his eyes and he hurriedly dropped his head. _Never let your enemy see your weakness_. "Was this all planned...my meeting with Crowe that day? 

"No."

The answer was so blunt, Noctis lifted his head to stare at him, wondering if he had heard right.

Nyx met his gaze steadily. "Crowe meeting you was pure coincidence that day. No one had been alerted to your disappearance yet when she crossed paths with you." Nyx stopped, as if debating over his next words. "So we were surprised we she showed up with you in tow. To be honest, she should have never brought you to meet us that day."

"Because you had a mission." It wasn't a question. "What, to kill me? To make sure the Emperor's heir wouldn't be able to take the throne and continue his reign?"

Nyx gave a small shake of his head but he didn't provide an answer either.

Frustration gnawed at the prince and he scowled. "What, then?" There was no answer. "Damn you!" Noctis cursed, lunging forward -- only to find himself pinned, face down, on the cold floor.

"We talked about how letting your anger control you in battle was an unwise move," Nyx reminded softly.

"Screw you!"

"I wanted to avoid this, but you're not leaving me with much of a choice..."

*Noctis thrashed beneath the weight above him, knowing he was unable to do much but determined to make things difficult for Nyx. There was a sharp sting but he ignore it, still flailing. His body gradually went slack, as if controlled from an outside source. "Wha...?" The word came out slurred and he found himself oddly drowsy. Confusion swept his system, unable to grasp what had happened.

Nyx said nothing, removing his weight from him and undoing the cuffs.

It was the perfect time to strike, to catch Nyx off guard and make a run for it, but his body wouldn't listen. He remained limp as Nyx carefully moved him back on the cot and opened a first aid kit.

Noctis dazedly stared at the ceiling, only vaguely aware of the attention to his wrists. There was a burning sensation following something being sprayed along his injuries and a strangled noise was the only protest he could manage. Nyx murmured softly in response, despite being incoherent to his ears, he guessed they were supposed to comfort him. He blinked sluggishly but didn't reopen his eyes. They were too heavy and he didn't have the strength to fight.

o - o - o

Nyx didn't put the cuffs back on. There was no threat with someone who was sedated. He packed up the kit and glanced solemnly at the now-sleeping Noctis. 

"You'll get your answers . . . but you may not like them."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey to Insomnia and Noctis has never felt so alone.

Noctis hadn't fully recovered from the sedative by the time they landed in Lucis. He had tried to sit up, only to find himself slumped against the wall, his mind clouded. His wrists had been bandaged and there were no handcuffs, but it did little good when he hardly had control over his body. Fortunately, he could still shoot a daggering glare, which wad exactly what he did when the door opened and Nyx walked in with Pelna. Pride swelled in his chest at the sight of Pelna's black eye. _Good._

"I don't see why you need me. He looks like he doesn't have any more strength than a newborn kitten," Pelna said, scratching the back of his head.

"Says the person with a black eye," Nyx retorted as he kneeled down next to the cot. "I'm going to pick you up. Try not to make too much of a fuss." He spoke as if he were speaking to an injured and cornered animal.

Noctis fixed him with a look of resentment before turning his gaze else where. Not like he had a choice or say in the matter. It was only a matter of a few minutes before they were outside. The fresh air was nice and Noctis reluctantly looked around. Barren lands surrounded them, but not too far off in the distance was a towering city, shining brightly beneath the light of the sun.

"Crowe, you lead. We'll follow in the van," Nyx directed.

Noctis curled his fingers slowly, realizing the effects were wearing off. Maybe it would wear off before they reached that accursed city. He could flee, not that he was sure where he could go, but the possibility of escape was enough.

"I'm surprised we managed to shake the ship hunting us." Crowe slid a helmet over her head before mounting a motorbike. "Bet they got confused when we turned on route towards Altissia."

"We lost almost an entire day because of it," Libertus griped, following after Nyx towards the black vehicle. "The King probably won't be happy 'bout that."

"We lost them, didn't we? That's all that matters."

Luche scoffed as he got in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Like they don't know where we're going. They'll coming looking for their _precious heir_ soon enough in the Crown City."

Noctis found himself seated in the back. Nyx on one side and Pelna on the other while Libertus sat across from them. He lowered his gaze to the floor, grateful it was dark once the doors had been closed.

"Did the others make it out of Niflheim?" Libertus asked when the vehicle started moving, sitting back and crossing his arms.

Nyx shifted. "I know Tredd's team made it out, as well as two other teams. But I heard we lost three people."

"Three of our men...just for one kid," Libertus huffed. "That's not counting all the others we've lost over the years for this mission. I hope the King is grateful."

The words hurt but they shouldn't have. _Why should it be surprising if they never cared to begin with?_ All he was to them was a mission, nothing more.

"Why--" His voice came out like a croak and he waited a moment, swallowing thickly, eyes remaining downcast. "Why are you taking me to the King? What does he want with me?"

"I'm afraid we can't tell you, little man," Pelna chimed in casually. "It's not our place."

Noctis scoffed weakly before quieting again.

"What do you know of the Lucian King, Noctis?"

Nyx's question caught him off guard and he lifted his gaze to look at him. Noctis hesitated, confused and wary at what may come out of answering. Did it matter anymore? He'd probably be beyond Niflheim's reach once they entered the city and passed through the magical barrier. 

"That he's a cruel and unjust ruler. He's allowed the majority of his country to fall under our control just to protect the Crown City, his home." Dropping his gaze again, he raise a shaky hand to his forehead. "The Kingsglaive are his lapdogs, never hesitating to kill or shed blood for him--"

Libertus bellowed out a laugh. "Oh, man, is that what they taught you in those fancy private lessons? No wonder you never spoke about it."

"What, is it not true?" Noctis folded his arms across his midsection, as if it would protect him from some invisible threat. "My father wouldn't lie to me. Neither would my instructors."

"You'd be surprised," Libertus countered with a smug look.

"I'm sick of surprises."

o - o - o 

Insomnia was a beautiful city. Noctis peered out the window as Luche drove them through the busy roads. Cars drove in the streets, people filled the shops and walkways, electronic billboards flashed images for ads, and there wasn't a single Magitek to be seen. It was like another world all in itself, kept hidden away behind a magical wall. He wondered what those outside of the Crown City thought of this. Did they feel abandoned or neglected by the man who was their King? Or were they aware he was a horrible person and were fine with being cut off?

After what felt like an eternity, the vehicle slowed to a stop. Luche getting out was audible, and within moments the back doors were open, sunlight flooding in.

Noctis felt his stomach drop, fear and anxiety making a horrid cocktail. "Nyx, please. . ." Six, he hated himself for sounding so weak, so small. For begging his enemy. His father would have been disappointed, but it didn't matter. His fingers loosely clutched the Glaive's sleeve. "If you brought me here as a bargaining chip or to make me serve this King of yours -- I'm begging you, please... I can't..." His voice cracked and he shook his head and hardened his tone. "At least have the humanity to grant me a quick death."

Nyx meet his distraught look with one of understanding and patience. "You need to trust us. Nothing bad is going to happen," he said quietly.

Noctis wanted to -- _Gods, did he want to trust_ \-- but trusting them after what had happened was impossible now. He may as well have asked him to cut off one of his own limbs. Feeling his last chance for help wither away, Noctis drew his hand away. Just a mission to them. It had been foolish to even try. 

With wobbly legs, Noctis managed to slip out of the truck behind Pelna; Nyx and Libertus on his heels. Reluctantly, he lifted his gaze.

On the steps of the Citadel stood two men. One was tall and had brown hair cropped short, he wore a uniform that was vaguely similar to that of the Glaives. The other had a cane and wore a knee brace with silver hair neatly combed back and dressed in regal attire.

Noctis wanted to flee, but he was rooted in place, and with four Glaives around him there was no escaping. He didn't know which was more frightening, the fact he felt like a caged animal or the fact the supposed King of Lucis appeared a far cry from a cruel and selfish person his father had made him out to be.

"What's wrong with him?" Noctis asked, his voice a whisper, eyes locked on the King as he began his unsteady decent down the steps.

"It has to do with the Crystal's magic," was the only response.

Luche and Pelna shifted off to flank his sides and Noctis found himself face-to-face with the King of Lucis.

"I've heard you had quite the journey," the King greeted.

No, this wasn't right. Why did he smile at him so warmly? Why did his eyes look at him so welcomingly? This wasn't how a King dealt with captured enemies. It didn't make sense. Noctis was petrified, unable to find his tongue. So he stared wordlessly, wishing the ground would swallow him.

"Can he not speak?" The King asked the Glaives, genuine concern skittering across his features as he looked to them.

Nyx straightened himself, standing at full attention. "I had to sedate him shortly before we landed in order to treat injuries along his wrists. He may still be suffering from some of the effects."

"Sedate him?" The man's brow furrowed in confusion, eyes drifting to glance at the bandages on Noctis's wrists. 

"Unfortunately, he didn't cooperate on the airship," Luche chimed in. "He attempted to attack us, leaving us with no other choice but to handcuff him and put him in solitude. When Ulric tried to tend to him later on, he attacked again."

Noctis dropped his gaze.

The King was silent for a long moment. "Perhaps we should continue this talk inside..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger galore ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis has a talk with the Lucian King. Somehow, things go from bad to worse...

This was _not_ how prisoners were treated.

Noctis was seriously beginning to wonder if this King -- whose name was Regis, as he had learned -- had gone senile as he glanced around the small dining hall. Seated in a chair at the table, he still felt trapped and it was starting to bother him. Nyx stood at attention near the wall while the King was seated at the head of the table. The was a cup of warm tea in front of him but he didn't touch it, even though the dryness of his throat tempted him.

Crowe and the others had been dismissed into the watch of their captain, the man who had been with the King upon their arrival.

"I assure you, it's not poisoned." As if to prove a point, Regis took a sip from his own cup.

Noctis barely glanced at him. "Would you drink something your enemy gave you so willingly?"

Lowering the cup, Regis frowned. "Iedolas has raised you wisely." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice and he sighed. "I have nothing to gain from harming you."

A soft snort escaped him. "A King who's a comedian. Who would have thought?" He turned his shoulder to him, a sign of disrespect. "You have everything to gain from harming me. So cut to the chase: why am I here?"

Regis seemed to contemplate. Moving his cup to the side, he rested clasped hands on the table, studying the youth. "I fear if I were to tell you, it might be too much to handle with your current state." There was a pause. "Tell me, what do you know of your mother?"

"According to my father, she was a harlot who fancied him during a visit to Niflheim. Came from Lucis. Abandoned me at a church with a note saying who I was." 

Regis looked physically ill, his knuckles growing white. "No, Noctis. Your mother was not a harlot, nor did she ever go to Niflheim. She would have never abandoned you."

Noctis looked over his shoulder, interest pique. "You knew my mother?" The new information was clashing with what his father had told him. "What do you mean 'she never went to Niflheim'? How else would I be the Emperor's son if she hadn't?"

"Your mother was from Lucis, that much is true. The rest, however, are nothing but lies created by the man you call your father." Regis' eyes grew soft, fond even, as if remembering something. "Her name was Aulea and while she was quite the spitfire, she was a loyal and warm person."

"Why are you speaking of her in past tense?" He almost didn't want to know. He had considered it, yeah, but actually knowing it was another matter.

"She passed, shortly after you were born."

Noctis dropped his gaze before lifting it again. "And how do you know all of this?"

Regis was silent. Closing his eyes briefly, he exhaled softly before reopening them. "Because Iedolas is not your father and you are not from Niflheim." A beat. "You are from Lucis. Aulea was my wife and I am your father."

Noctis just stared, dumbfounded. Then a chuckle slowly spilled from his mouth, turning into a laugh that echoed around them. Maybe it was hysteria, maybe he was exhausted, or maybe it really was that funny. It took a good minute or two before he started to calm down enough to speak. "You really _are_ senile, aren't you?" Another chuckle fell forth. "That's a good one. I've heard of all the dirty tricks Niflheim and Lucis have exchanged over the years with one another, but none of them amount to this!"

Regis wasn't laughing nor was he smiling. If anything, he looked pained. "Noctis was the name Aulea and _I_ gave you, not Iedolas. I was surprised to learn he kept your name. He wanted us to know--"

Noctis slammed his hands on the table and shot up from his seat. "Enough! I won't continue to listen to your lies. Either let me go or throw me in the dungeons."

The outburst hadn't fazed the King. "I know this confusing and unexpected. I don't expect you--"

"I'm not confused, old man," Noctis bit out, not caring that he had interrupted a King for a second time. His own father would have smacked him over the head if he had done something so rude. "I'm done listening to you."

"Very well." Regis stood from his own seat. "Nyx, kindly escort my son to his quarters so he may get some rest for the time being. We'll talk later."

"I'm not your son!" Noctis growled as Nyx firmly took a hold of his bicep and began to steer him past the King. His glare was met with a heartbroken gaze, one he couldn't understand. Nothing made sense here. 

o - o - o

Just like being locked in a luxurious bedroom made no sense.

Noctis was coming to hate Insomnia and its delusional King. He tried the windows but found they wouldn't budge even after he had undone the lock. Perhaps they were sealed with magic. Trying to break the windows with a chair didn't work either; the glass may as well have been crystal steel.

Frustration ate at the Niflheim prince as he paced the room. This was insulting. Everything about this was insulting. It would have been better if this King had actually tried better to manipulate him or threw him in the dungeons or ordered him to serve his every need. Noctis needed to get out of this place. He wanted to go back home. If he could escape on his own, his father would be proud.

Noctis was rifling through the upper shelf in the closet when there was a knock at the door. He didn't care to pay attention to how much time passed, just that he had spent it looking for anything that could have assisted him in escaping.

"Your Highness," the Captain of the Glaives greeted upon stepping in. "I've dismissed Nyx for dinner. I will be taking his place until his return. My name is Drautos." The door closed behind him. 

Noctis finally tore his attention away from the closet to face the man, lowering his arms back to his sides with a look of annoyance. "Great, but I really don't care unless you plan on letting me out of here so I can return home."

"I'm afraid that time has passed. There is nothing for you to return to."

Confusion filled Noctis at the riddled words and opened his mouth to speak, only to feel something pierce his side. It took a minute for him to realize what exactly happened, to lower his attention from the stoic face to the arm wielding the dagger that was now buried into his abdomen. His vision blurred in and out of focus, small noises crawling up his throat. 

"It's nothing personal," Drautos whispered as he leaned in, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We just can't take the risk now that you're back in Regis' care." The blade was ripped out and Noctis dropped to his knees. "Your _'father'_ sends his regards."

Noctis blinked and he was on the floor, staring dazedly at the door that was now being closed, leaving him alone, the soft carpet beneath him already being stained with red. His eyes felt damp as he blinked sluggishly. The knowledge that his father, the Emperor, had betrayed him and had ordered someone to kill him was too much to bear. Drautos had been right -- _there was nothing to return to._

Letting his eyes drift shut, he stop fighting. There was no pain, making it all the more easier to drift away. To slip into that endless darkness that continued to pull him farther and farther away.

_Not yet._

A pulse throbbed as a faint blue glow cut through the darkness of his fading life. 

_It is not your time yet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a good thing cliffhangers aren't illegal or I'd be in deep trouble, fufufu.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy meets his mother but their time is short.

The realm beyond Etro's gate was peaceful. 

There were green fields as far as the eye could see and a blue sky spotted with the occasional white cloud drifting. It was daylight, but no sun existed. 

A woman was seated under a towering tree, the black hair cascading over her shoulders swaying gently in the breeze. Her skirts were a colored deep purple with white trimming. She seemed perfectly content with just sitting there, watching the unchanging scenery around her. At his approach, however, she looked to him and an endearing smile graced her lips. Her blue eyes were all too familiar.

"You shouldn't be here." Her voice was like a melody and despite her words, she held out a delicate hand to him.

Wordlessly, he took it and sat next to her. What was he supposed to say? He was dead. Did anything matter anymore?

"You've grown so much since I last saw you." She studied him, the smile unfaltering. "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen," he murmured, pulling his legs up.

She turned her attention back out at the scenery around them. "Eighteen years already..." A wistful sigh slipped from her lips. "There is no such thing as time here. There is no _need_ for it." Further silence from her son pushed her to continue, turning her attention back on him. "You need to go back. Etro is not kind to those who arrive before their time."

"Do you not want me here?" Noctis asked, staring up at the sky. The thought alone should have made him upset, but it was hard to feeling anything when you were dead.

Aulea looked almost horrified at his words. "Noctis Lucis Caelum." Her tone was scolding and succeeded in grabbing his attention. "There isn't anything in this realm I wouldn't do if I could be with you and your father, but my time has already ended and it is not yet your time here."

"And you know this how?" he huffed, reaching up to brush idly at his bangs.

The former Lucian Queen stood and took a few steps forward, standing and walking with natural elegance. "That is not for you to know. This knowledge is only for those of us whom have left the world of the living." She sighed softly, before turning to him and mustering a weak smile. "It pains me to say goodbye, but at least the Goddess gave me the chance to." Aulea leaned down, gently scooping his face into her hands and offering a kiss to the crown of his head before pulling back. "Take care of Reggie for me. He's about as hopeless as they come sometimes."

And then she was gone, just like the realm around him, all in the blink of an eye and returning him to the darkness...

o - o - o

Noctis gasped as his heart began to beat again, lungs struggling to breath, his brain trying to remember how to function again. Something was _forcing_ his body to stay alive, despite the fatal blow, despite the pain engulfing his form, despite the blood. In the back of his mind, amidst the darkness, a blue glow. Throbbing in sync with his pulse.

A strangled cry erupted from him, writhing in the pair of arms holding him.

"Noctis!" A calloused hand touched his cheek featherlike. "Come on, stay with me!"

Nyx. That was Nyx's voice.

Noctis managed to crack open his eyes, but the light was too much and screwed them shut again. It was too much. The pain felt like something was shredding his midsection, twisting his limbs, burning his skull. He opened his mouth to plead for Nyx to end his life, make it all go away, but the only thing that came out were noises of agony.

"I know. I know," Nyx whispered soothingly, brushing the damp hair from Noctis's face. "They'll be here soon. Just stay with me, alright?"

Another broken cry of agony was the only response he received as the prince's body convulsed briefly.

There was a sudden flood of noises. People shouting. Nyx talking. The King's voice booming. Then he was floating. Or that's what it felt like. The pain was still there, all consuming, trying to devour him. From that point on, Noctis faded in and out of consciousness, unable to open his eyes or concentrate more than a few seconds. There were blinding lights at times, pitch darkness at others. He could still hear voices but they were muffled and faint, like he was underwater and they were on the surface. At some point, everything vanished, including the pain, and he fell into a realm of nothingness.

o - o - o

Noctis wanted to stay in that realm. Just listlessly floating in the shadows without pain or noise. Without the weight of reality crushing him. Not needing to face the cold truths of what stood to swallow him. 

_**That peace is not for the living.** _

A soft groan got stuck in his throat as he slowly started to open his eyes. 

"Noctis...?" 

Tiredly, he let his eyes drift to his left. His vision was fuzzy around the edges but he could make out enough to know Regis sat at his bedside. Holding his hand in both

Noctis didn't understand. Not at first. His mind was still a fog but it began to clear up, bit by bit. The captain of the Kingsglaive stabbing him, his father's betrayal, dying, meeting a woman with eyes like his own, and then the pain.

He opened his mouth -- to curse or cry out, he wasn't sure -- but a small broken noise was all that came out. They should have let him die. _Why was he back?_ The King was saying something -- apologizing? -- but he didn't care. It didn't matter. Noctis turned his head away and closed his eyes, trying to shut out the world around him.

This reality was unacceptable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending sounds dark but I promise things will begin to get better in the next chapter. I've tortured poor Noctis enough, and while it may get rocky at times, the healing will start.


End file.
